


This Feeling

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: WW Cast belongs to Mr. Aaron Sorkin. The rest is mine. 

Archive: Anywhere.

~*~

"Dude, what's wrong with your mom?" someone stage whispered from my left.

Not opening my eyes, I turned my head and asked, "What do you want Colin?"

"Um, Mom, can I have five bucks?" he asked.

Groaning, I sat up and felt the cold washcloth drop into my lap. Cracking open one eye, I looked at my son and his friend. "What for?"

"We wanna downtown and stuff." Colin shrugged. "That's it."

Standing, I went and got my wallet. "Fine, five dollars. That's it though."

"I know," he said, a grin in his eyes. "Thanks Ma, I'll see you in a little while."

With a wave, I watched the two walk out the door and then turned away, going to the kitchen to get a drink.

Checking my watch, I see that it's only one in the afternoon. Pausing, I look back at the door and make a noise before I remember that Colin has off for Teacher's Convention. Pouring some grape juice into a purple tinted wine glass, I walk back to the den and turn on the television, only to see that soap operas, talk shows and those informercials invaded the screen.

Pacing, I look at the pictures on the wall and then go to a draw in the dining room where I keep loose pictures. Rummaging through it, I pull out a few handfuls and lay them out on the table. Going through them, I see some that should be hung. Vacations, birthdays and what-nots.

Looking around, I don't find any frames. Pulling on my leather jacket, I take the keys from the hook and go to the garage to my car.

With a grin, I get in and pull out to the street where I drive into town and to a shop that's quite close to my house.

Browsing around the store, I finally pick out a few small frames, a silver one, a gold one and an antique looking one, and pay for my items.

Checking the clock in the car, I see that only fourty-five minutes have passed since I last looked. Shaking my head slightly, I make my way home, taking my time.

By the time that Colin came back home, I was surveying the walls, trying to figure out what space to fill. Tapping my chin with the tip of my fingertip, I cock my head and then smile as my son walks up to me and stands next to me.

"Whatta ya doin'?" he asks, staring at the wall with me.

"Trying to figure where to put this," I tell him, showing him the picture.

Scrunching up his face, Colin asks, "Where was this taken again?"

"Indiana," I say automatically. "Remember, we went there with your dad?"

"Oh yeah, we had fun," he says with a smile. "I'm gonna go get ready for dinner. What are we having tonight?"

Shrugging, I sigh. "I haven't really thought about it. What do you want?"

"Soup," he answers.

Soup I can do, I think. Then turning to the wall once again, I see a good space, take the hammer and nail, and pounding it into the wall. Nodding with satisfaction, I take the hammer pack to the garage.

Colin meets me in the kitchen and I take out the pan for the soup. And, for the first time in a long time, John walks in, home early from the office.

Startled, Colin and I just stare at him for a minute. Laughing softly, I kiss his cheek, tell him to get ready and start dinner.

And then, all of a sudden, it seems normal again. John walking in, me making dinner and Colin helping out with the small stuff. I like this feeling and I don't want it to end.

~*~

I hope you all liked.

Dani Beth

  

  


End file.
